


The Brains

by malcolmn666



Series: Lu Ten Lives [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just a chat between Lu Ten and Azula, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, she is probably 8 or 9 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmn666/pseuds/malcolmn666
Summary: Lu Ten and Azula discuss her role in the future when Lu Ten assumes the throne.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten
Series: Lu Ten Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	The Brains

“You’re the brains, obviously,” Lu Ten had told her years ago, ruffling her hair and ruining her topknot. Azula had scowled, swatting his hand away.

“But _I’m_ the best bender,” she said, her voice high and irritated. “I should be the brains _and_ the power.”

Lu Ten laughed. It was unlike Iroh’s rumble and Zuko’s squeaky snorts—melodic, and full-bodied. Azula crossed her arms.

“I’m not saying you’re not _powerful_ , Azula,” he said, still smiling. “You are. But out of the three of us, you have the best mind—so, you get to be the brains of the operation.”

“But I’m the best bender!”

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow playfully. “Power is more than bending and muscle.”

Azula rolled her eyes, but Lu Ten still regarded her warmly.

“When I’m Fire Lord,” he said conspiratorially, “you and Zuko will be my most trusted advisors.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Zuzu’s too stupid to be an advisor.”

“Your brother isn’t _stupid_ , Azula.”

“But you said I’m the brains,” she said suspiciously.

“You are,” he assured her. “And your brother is the heart.”

She made a gagging noise. “That just means he’s useless and a crybaby!” she protested. “Did you see him this morning? Crying over some—stupid turtleduck—”

“Azula.” Lu Ten’s tone shifted, and Azula was smart enough to silence herself. “During my father’s siege, I...learned a lot. About the war, the people fighting it...and about what makes a good leader.” He paused, and Azula took the opportunity to study him: an aggressive, square jaw, but paired with soft, woody eyes. His mother had had Earth Kingdom blood, and she saw it dusted across his complexion, and in the rigidness of his features. It was not Azula’s place to doubt his place in their family, however, so she focused on the flame in his topknot—the symbol of the Crown Prince.

“Power is important, of course,” Lu Ten continued. “How can one lead without strength, or without influence? And then there is wisdom—one cannot lead without a sound mind and strategy. But while power and wisdom are virtues of a great leader, a leader cannot maintain their position without empathy and genuine love for their people. The men that followed my father into battle admired his strength and wisdom, of course. But they _died_ for him because they _loved_ him, and they loved him because he loved them first. Does that make sense?”

Azula considered her cousin’s words though they seemed to clash directly with her father’s _lessons_.

“He’s still a crybaby, though,” she said, earning another laugh from Lu Ten. It wasn’t quite agreement, but she wasn’t about to _not_ be his advisor once he was Fire Lord.

“Maybe.” He took picked up his teacup again, and Azula copied him. “You shouldn’t look down on your brother so much, Azula.”

“Well, Father says—”

“I know what your father says,” he interrupted her. His smile faltered, but came back with a strained force. “But Zuko—he’s your _brother_ , and he’s your only one. And, I have it on good authority that he loves you.”

“ _Ew_.”

Lu Ten nodded sagely. “It’s true. He’ll always have your back. Sometimes, that’s more important than _bending_ or _strategy_.”

He sipped his tea, and so did Azula. A breeze rustled the leaves overhead, and a few butterfly-birds flitted between the trees. Across the garden, the turtleduck pond was empty of its usual visitors. Azula watched as Lu Ten’s gaze lingered on the worn spot beside the water before flickering back to her.

She wished, sometimes, that Lu Ten was her brother instead, and that Zuko was just their cousin.

“Did you still want me to show you the _Burning Peacock-Fox_?” he asked her suddenly, and she couldn’t help but smirk. Technically, the form had been taken out of the standard curiculum before even Lu Ten had been born; there was no way Zuko would ever learn it himself.

(Unless, of course, Lu Ten spared the time to teach him, but he was far from ready to attempt anything more advanced than the basics.)

“Show me now!” Azula leapt up from her chair, hurrying out of the shade of the patio. Lu Ten took his time, setting his teacup neatly down, his laugh lit in his eyes.

“Eager, are we?”

“I’m going to be the best Firebender in a century,” she declared, hands on her hips. She ducked out his way before he could ruffle her hair again. “And _the brains_ ,” she added.

“Those two things may be related,” Lu Ten said cheekily. “Come on, Cousin.”


End file.
